3 fan girls
by candieflos
Summary: What will happen when three best friends, on a stormy night get sucked into the T.V into Harry Potter world, knowing all what will happen in the end, will they keep the ending to themselves or blab out to someone who was least expecting it?
1. Chapter 1

**The 3 Fan Girls.**

_What will happen when three best friends, on a stormy night get sucked into the T.V into Harry Potter world, knowing all what will happen in the end, _

_Will they keep the ending to themselves or blab out to someone who was least expecting it? _

_RonxOC HarryxOC DracoxOC_

**Thunder & Lightening **

"Oh my god, have you seen the rain out there? Way to end the summer eh god?" I said to my two best friends Louise and Nicole. Summer hols were coming to an end, and we were having a 'end of the summer hols' sleepover. We were supposed to be sleeping in a tent outside with a barbecue and dancing but instead we were having KFC in Louise's lounge watching Harry Potter 5, whilst reading Harry Potter 7 (Louise was only on HP6 as she is a bit behind)

"I know where you're coming from Janey, I mean, I so wish I was back in Hawaii watching all the gorgeous surfer boys on their boards" Louise moaned,

"Yeah, well we ain't so suck it up, and lets enjoy the rest of the summer we have, 'til we have to go back and listen to Mr. Bancroft go on about world war 2 and the mystery behind witchcraft and wizardry, and as much as we wish it, it ain't true, I mean why cant he get that into his thick bald head?" Nicole spoke letting out her 'words of wisdom' as she likes to call them whilst Louise and I laughed our heads off.

It's about 10 'o' clock now, and the rain is still pouring down, lightening flashing and thunder crashing.

Louise has fallen asleep on the sofa with HP6 over her face, Nicole is still intrigued by reading HP7 and watching HP5 (how the hell can she do those two things at once?) but I'm still interested in the lightening its pretty close and it could hit us any moment, although Nicole was oblivious to this, and Louise was snoring her head off. What idiotic friends I have eh?

* * *

_So that was the introduction, probably a bit shitty, but it gets better, i promise :)_

_btw, i'm not a very good at grammer and stuff so if its all wrong, just ignore it, thanksss_

_loveeeee x_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**It Happens **

"That lightening is getting pretty close nickz, I'm worried it might hit us" I whispered as I sat down to watch the ending of HP5 (which sucks by the way, the ending not the start and middle)

"Don't worry babe, it wont hit us, its miles away" She replied, but if only she knew..

We fell asleep on top of each other, on the floor pretty soon after that, forgetting to turn off the T.V, and not hearing the lightening as it hit us.

I woke with a jolt. I was having a wonderful dream where I was snogging Ron's face off, and yet I had to be woken up by Nicole high-pitched scream. It seemed Louise had been woken up as well as I heard a muffled:

"Shut up Nicole, god, some of us are trying to sleep here!" but after loud snoring noises came from her, so it was obvious she fell asleep again.

I was about to fall back to sleep when I heard Nicole get close to me, shake me, and whisper in my ear "Jane, we ain't in Louise's house anymore" worriedly.

"What.. The.. Fuck?" I shouted/whispered as I saw we weren't at Louise's no more but what looked like The Burrow off of Harry Potter! Awesome!

* * *

_This chapters quite short : ah well, i've wrote it now :)_

_Read & Review :) looveee x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ron Sings LaLa**

"La La La Oh You Make Me Wanna La La" A deep voice sang as it came down the stairs "La La Laaaaaaahhh, Who the hell are you?"

"Well I'm Nicole and the Gob-Smacked one is my friend, Jane and the Snoring one is my other friend Louise, and I can not believe I just heard you singing LaLa by Ashlee Simpson, she sucks, but you must be Ron though, nice to meet you" Nicole smiled and held out a hand as I stand there staring at the man who haunts my dreams.

Ron shook the hand but still looked very confused. I decided I should explain how we got here even though I had no idea how we did.

"Hey, umm, we got here this morning, but we don't know how, last thing we remember is being in Louise's front room watching and reading har- movies and books… I'm sorry if we frightened you" I said sheepishly

"Umm, No its okay though I don't understand how you got here either, I'd show you around but I'm expecting people maybe, Ginny can when she wakes up" He smiled.

"Are you expecting Harry and Hermione?" Came a faint whisper from a snoring girl I thought was asleep.

"Actually, yeah I am.. Wait how do you know who harry and Hermione are? And how did you know my name was Ron? Are you some sort of stalker or something?" Ron asked

"No.. it was obvious," I replied desperately trying to think of an excuse, "we knew who you are because we are witches and all wizards and witches know about Harry Potter and how he has two best friends, one red-headed boy named Ron, that's you, and one bushy-haired girl named Hermione, we also knew that Harry liked to spend his summer here with you and Hermione, so we basically put 2 and 2 together"

Phew! What a mouthful! But I cant believe I made that excuse up all by myself I am I bloody genius!

"Oh right, okay then, well um.. Ill go wake up mum and tell her you're here and then maybe we can figure out why you're here" Ron replied as he ran off to find his mum.

* * *

_lol the start of this makes me laugh :)_

_tbh, i hate ashlee simpson, but i thought it went good ;_

_loooveeee x_


	4. Chapter 4

**The explanation**

2 hours later, Harry and Hermione arrive, Mrs. Weasley makes us a big breakfast as she says we look underfed, and Louise finally woke up at the smell of food.

We were explaining how we got there, well say we, Louise was eating everyone's breakfast and Nicole was all over Harry but that's beside the point.

"Well, we were over at Louise's house as we were going back to school soon and we were having a little sleepover get together, and well it was raining pretty hard, with lightening and thunder really close, well Louise fell asleep around 10, with a book over her head and Nicole was watching a movie and reading a book at the same time, whilst I was watching the lightening I thought it was pretty close so I consulted Nicole about it but she said there was nothing to worry about so I continued to watch the movie with her and we eventually fell to sleep, although we did leave the T.V on." I explained to everyone over the kitchen table, everyone being:

Ron,

Hermione,

Harry,

Ginny,

Fred,

George,

Mr. Weasley,

Mrs. Weasley,

Bill,

Fleur,

Louise,

Nicole,

Tonks,

And finally Remus.

"Well, it is possible maybe, when the lightening struck your house you were, with electricity going on, submitted to another realm, the other realm being this one, or you are here to full fill the prophecy" Remus finally spoke matter-of-factly

"What prophecy?" Nicole asked.

"The prophecy where three teenage girls like yourself turn up unexpectedly to help wizard fight the dark lord"

"WHAT? NONE OF THIS WAS IN THE BOOK, HOW THE HELL.. IS J.K.ROWLING THINKING OF DOING ANOTHER BOOK WHERE THIS IS IN OR WHAT? OMG THIS IS SO ANNOYING" Nicole screamed obviously mad as being a big HP book fan like myself, she was concerned that she had not read this in the book.

Once Nicole realised what she had just said, she slapped a hand over her mouth and sat down, whilst Hermione breathed in a silent gasp that only I saw, everyone else just looked confused, and so was I. I was a adamant Harry Potter book fan and was already half-way through the next book, which had no mention of this little prophecy in it what so ever!!

"Nicole, dear, I have no idea what you are talking about, this is not a book, this is real life and I have no idea who this J.K.Rowling is" Mr. Weasley said putting a arm round Nicole's shoulder comforting her as she wept while I turned to watch Hermione who was shaking her head in disbelief as if she knew all about the books and the movies.

"But we are not magic, how will we help Harry defeat voldermort? We haven't been to a wizarding school or anything?" Louise finally spoke, shocking everyone.

"Wait, you told me you were all witches!" Ron exclaimed

"I Lied" I replied as I smiled sweetly at him, he smiled back, oh my god, I can feel my cheeks blushing, and, aww, he is blushing too, me and him are just made for each other I know it… and we are gunna have kids and name them James after Harry's dad; and lily after Harry's mum; and Harry after Harry, and Hermione after Hermione; and then have twins and name them Fred and George after the infamous twins… and we'll live in the burrow and Ron will be minister for magic and I will be the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts and, oh, how our life will be perfect…

A hand being waved in front of my face, and a big howl of laughter, only capable of Louise brought me back to reality, and apparently the same for Ron, oh, how I hope he was day dreaming of the same thing I was…

Anyways,

"Well, I think it is amazing how much you know about the wizarding world as you were grown up into muggle worlds, I'm shocked to say the least, haha, anyways Molly, do you still have that fruit cake from yesterday, I'm starved." Remus asked Mrs. Weasley,

"Of course, but you are going to need more healthier stuff for breakfast which is the most important meal of the day" Mrs. Weasley replied as she cooked Remus some boiled eggs.

I went to go sit down on the couch, when I heard a voice behind me.

"So, you know about the books do you?" It was Hermione.

"Umm.. Yeah I do, how do you know?" I asked

"Muggle family remember?" she asked while I nodded in understanding "Well I've never read them because I don't want to know what will happen to my friends, though J.K.Rowling hasn't been mean just yet, although losing Sirius was a upsetting moment for us all"

"Yeah, I totally understand, now I'm here, I wish I wasn't halfway through the last book, I mean, I know everything that's going to happen and its just sad. I feel for Harry, I mean everyone he loved dies, the only people he really has left are the weasley family and you."

"What about Dumbledore, Harry has him too right?"

"Do you want to borrow my books? Because I have all of my stuff here its like I was planned to come here, haha"

"You know what? Yeah I will I wanna know what happens then maybe I can help, although I will not prevent any deaths as I know that will be totally against J.K.Rowling who wrote all those stories and does not deserve them to be ruined by me"

"Uhh.. Yeah, k, whatever, I'll just go get them"

"Cool, I'll come with, so you have a little crush on Ron do ya?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Haha, Yeah, but do you know what else, is obvious? He likes you"

"He does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

Whilst, on the other side of the room…

"So, that was weird weren't it today when Nicole mentioned about some books and some woman or man called J.K.Rowling and, did you notice how hot she was? I mean ohmygod!" Harry said to his best mate,

"Mmkay" Ron replied in a world of his own,

"Yo, Ron, you there?" Harry Said shaking his hand in front of Ronald's face

"Yeah, Yeah, where else, eh?" Ron mumbled snapping back into reality.

"You like that Jane girl don't cha?"

"Umm.. Nahhaahyeh, Yeah I do"

"Well she likes you too"

"Yeahaha, and by the way, that Nicole girl likes you mate"

"I know, its because I'm drop dead gorgeous!"

"Or maybe she is drop dead blind?" Ron replied laughing.

* * *

_yay, big chapter :)_

_R&R, looovee x_


	5. Chapter 5

**WEEK LATER!**

" Hurry up, dears, you don't want to miss the train do you?" Mrs. Weasley shouted at the Weasley Crew as well as me and the girls and Hermione. Who over the week I have became quite close to, and she is now a very big fan of the Harry Potter books as she is now on book 4, she is a really quick reader, but what do you expect from Hogwart's smartest witch.

Wow, I never thought passing through walls could be that totally awesome I wanna go through it again, but Mrs. Weasley said I cant or we will miss the Hogwarts express. Stupid train.

On the train was great though, I sat cuddled up with Ron, (we weren't a proper couple yet but we had been majorly flirting over the past week)

Ginny and Nicole were in Harry's arms, and Louise was sitting near the door waiting for a glimpse of Draco Malfoy her favourite Hogwarts boy. Hermione was at a prefects meeting, but we were soon joined by Luna Lovegood who was just about the same strangeness as she seemed in the books and Neville Longbottom who I don't mean harshly but was as stupid as described in the book, although I think he is getting smarter.

After 3 hours aboard the train Hermione came back and was talking to Nicole about the books, whilst Luna and Neville talked about their own stupidity (not sure, but I'm probably right), Ron and I against Harry in a wizard chess match, and Louise still searching for her lover boy.

"YES YES YES!, We won Jane, We won!" Ron shouted as we hi-fived.

"Well, I let you win as it was Jane's first time" Harry defended himself

"Well, thank you Harry, but no need for the excuse, Ron and I are just so much more better than you" I said laughing.

Then I went off to dream world cuddled up into Ron's arms, dreaming of me and him… mm…

When I woke up, everyone was changed into their robes, except me and Ron.

"Oh shit, better change into my robes, be right back!" I grabbed my robes and headed off to find somewhere to change

"Wait up, Janey, I'll come too" Ron shouted

And I saw them all mouth 'Janey?'

"This is a good place to change" Ron said to me

"Okily Dokily" I replied, I laughed at myself because I had just quoted a infamous character from The Simpsons, though Ron obviously didn't know who The Simpsons where, so he just looked at me weirdly.

We got changed but just as I was about to leave the room me and Ron were changing in Ron grabbed my arm and re-locked the door.

"I've been wanting to do this the minute I saw you" He whispered, as I found out how close we were, I smiled and he smiled back, next thing I know our lips were crushed together into a long, passionate, soft kiss, I found myself up against the wall as Ron's tongue licked my lips asking for an entrance to my mouth which I gracefully accepted and as his tongue brushed mine I felt fireworks go off inside my mouth. It had finally happened I was snogging Ronald Weasley.

A few minutes passed but it seemed like hours to me, we returned to our carriage, lip gloss still on Ron's lips and my lips cherry red as they all realised what we had just been doing. But I didn't care I was oblivious to everything I else, I just kept re-living that kiss again and again in my mind as me and Ron snuggled up in the colder carriage as we arrived in hogsmeade.

* * *

_ooooh, sexaay :)_

_R&R, looveee x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally at Hogwarts**

Well me and the girls are in Gryffindor not much to our surprise. The welcoming feast was so nice those house elves definitely know what they are doing. And surprisingly Dumbledore was expecting us.

"And finally, will the three new fifth years come to my office after the feast thank you. Now eat and be merry" Dumbledore had announced.

So after the feast Harry and the others went off to their separate houses while me, Louise and Nicole went off to see Dumbledore. He was standing outside the statue of some weird thing called a goyle or gargoyle? I don't know, but he let us in anyways.

His office is so cool!! And the phoenix is so cool as well!! I definitely want one of those. Maybe when Dumbledore croaks and Harry inherits the bird he will give it to me.

"Sir, I'm sorry we are here, with like, no letter sent to us or anything, its just we had no where to go, we are miles away from our homes in the Weasley house, and we're not sure if we are even in the right realm or anything 'cause this is just-" Nicole mumbled until Dumbledore put up his hand signalling Nicole to stop.

"You are meant to be here, and you are in the right realm, you parents know you are here and everything is in order for your stay, you will obviously stay in the Gryffindor House, along with, I think Miss Granger, Miss Brown and Miss Patel, so goodnight and remember to get up early for breakfast before lessons, here is your timetable, tip tip" Dumbledore spoke.

"Okily Dokily Sir" I laughed as we left to search for the Gryffindor tower. Louise and Nicole understood the joke as well, so of course, Louise pissed herself.

"Uh.. Where is it?" Louise asked when she had finally calmed down.

"No idea!" Nicole replied, worridly,

"Me neither… shit!" I whispered.

"O-M-G" Louise suddenly shouted and pointed at a white-blonde haired boy, "It's Draco Malfoy, AHHH!"

At the sound of his name, he turned to look at us and smiled when he saw us, but I wasn't sure if it was a friendly smile or a 'they will wish they weren't living' smile. He walked up to us and stopped in front of Louise.

"You called" He said to her in his cold voice

"Yahalimangpoo" Louise said majorly messing up her words and stamping her foot as she realised what she had just said.

He smiled and said "I'm Draco as you already know, what's your name?"

"Um.. Uh.. It's.. Uh.." Louise muttered.

"Its Louise" Nicole said annoyed, why the hell was she annoyed? Man, she is mood swings city.

I made a mental note to ask if she was pregnant later.

"I see your in Gryffindor, scum house, though I am sure you are not, why are you not in Slytherin, I bet you would love it."

"Oh, would, but the stupid hat put me in Gryffindor, but I don't wanna be in Gryffindor, all the cute boys are in Slytherin" Louise whispered to him 'sexily' getting closer. Was she flirting with Draco Malfoy ?!

She laughed, he laughed and before I knew it, they were snogging! Bloody hell we've only been here 5 minutes and Louise is already snogging some ones face off, Nicole must of somehow read my mind and whispered to me, "Don't even think about it, you got off with Ron before she did with Malfoy, and here's me the only one not having a cute wizard to hold" she whimpered and began to walk away. I followed and left Louise and Draco to make out.

* * *

_malfoys a playaaaaa._

_looveee x_


	7. Chapter 7

**In the tower**

We finally found the tower and about ten minutes later Louise joined us with the biggest smile on her face ever.

"Hmph, I cant believe you too have already got boyfriends and I haven't, is there something wrong with me that all wizard boys think I am a minger?" Nicole moaned,

"Of course not Nicole all the boys love you, and you know that, also me and Ron aren't exactly proper girlfriend and boyfriend so I'm practically single." I replied giving her a encouraging smile, but it wasn't helping.

"Um.. Yeah you're well pretty Nicole, trust me by next week Harry Potter will be yours, but me and Dracey are a proper couple" she said with a huge smile on my face I thought she was going to explode.

"HAHAHAHA DRACEY? HAHAHAHA" Nicole laughed obviously back to her old self. God, her laugh is worse than Louise's sometimes.

"Did I look that bad when I came back to the carriage?" I asked

"HAHA NO WAY HOSAY, NOTHING LIKE HOW LIL' LOUISEY LOOKS WHEN SHE JUST GOT ASKED OUT BY HER DRACEY HAHAHAHAHA" Nicole howled with laughter AGAIN. People were looking over, god sake, why can't she shut up? Or at least laugh quiter?!

Louise looked like she was gunna kill Nicole though and I knew that look never ended in something good. I had to stop it before I was forced to take sides.

"Okay, Nicole stop, calm girl calm, and Louise, chillax okay? Nicole's just being stupid like usual." I said, attempting to make peace… it didn't work.

Then they attacked me for bossing them about instead!

"What did you say baby?!"

"Where you just bossing us about?!"

"You cheeky monkey!"

"Who died and made you our mums eh?!"

"Louise is the mother figure here not you!"

They shouted as they jumped on me laughing their heads off.

"RAPE, RAPE" I yelled laughing too.

I could tell people were looking over, but Louise and Nicole didn't care, they still attacked me!

They finally got off like, 10 minutes later, Louise declared that she was going to bed.

10 minutes after that, I went to bed leaving Nicole alone with her thoughts as she put it (I'm surprised she even has thoughts though).

I went to bed to find Louise snoring, like usual, Hermione reading my HP books, and Lavender and Pavarti laughing looking out the window, I heard faint 'Heys' so I put my hand up to say hi, and fell on my bed fully clothed and asleep in minutes its been a very eventful day and I definitely needed my beauty sleep.

* * *

_R&R sexieessss :)_

_loooveeee x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nicole's POV: First Kiss**

'God, why can't I have a boyfriend?, I mean, it's obvious Ron and Jane are together no matter what she says, and Louise has gone off with the Slytherin Prince, and Harry is in like total love with that stupid lil' brat Ginny, I dunno what he sees in her, the ginger, ugly, whiney, old baby, wait, I can't diss her gingerness, Jane will kill me, but the other stuff is true, at least I'm the same age as him, Ginny's still a little girl, a pathetic little girl who wants a piece of famous Harry sexy Potter.. Mm Harry Potter, with his sexy jet black hair falling perfectly across his flawless face, flawless apart from the scar which makes him unique and makes him seem manly much more manly than that Slytherin prick and the ginger side-kick, ah man, I gotta stop dissing gingers, anyways, what was I thinking about… oh yes, but alas, Harry shall not be mine, only in my dreams shall I feel his gorgeous tensed body against my boobs-' I thought, interrupted by the one and only Mr. Harry Potter himself.

"Hey Nic.. Nic.. NICOLE!" He said to me through that so kissable mouth, he waved a hand in front of my face as I realised I had just been ignoring and staring at him.

"Oh.. Um.. Hi" I replied. This is the first time since we got here me and Harry have been properly alone, and we've been here about a month.

"You OK?" He asked me in his low, manly, but soft voice "You looked like you were dead earlier, just laying down here staring at the ceiling, did you notice something intriguing on it?" he looked up at ceiling. I laughed, and he smiled at me, staring straight in the eyes. He leaned forward and so did I, the gaps between our faces getting smaller and smaller, our lips were about an inch apart when someone yelled "Later, Harry", at that he jumped away waved at the guy and sat down in the seat next to me looking embarrassed.

I smiled at him but I must of looked a little disappointed as he whispered to me, "follow me."

And he took my hand and took me out of the Gryffindor Tower and along the Castle's floor to show me a little passage way which he dragged me inside. He was breathing heavily and so was I. I smiled and he smiled back, we sat hunched in this passage way, I don't know where it went and I would never find out as the thing I knew Harry was pressing his soft lips against mine, in a passionate kiss which gave me butterfly's in my stomach and made me tingle all over, he licked my lips, asking for entrance and I happily accepted, the feel of my tongue against his was something I wanted to feel over and over again, it made me so happy, I groaned, and he pushed me back against the wall my hands around his neck, playing with his hair, his right hand up the back of my top, his left in my hair, his hand went up further, undoing my bra, taking his kiss down to my neck, I undid his shirt, letting my hand stroke his perfectly toned body. Time went on until I realised what I was doing and stopped. His shirt was off and his trousers undone, and I was in my underwear.

"I.. uh.. don't think we should be doing this." I mumbled, mentally kicking myself for stopping it.

"Um.. Yeah, sorry I got a little.. Carried away…" he blushed and started to get dressed as did I, but we didn't leave.

"So.. Um.. What does this mean?" I asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"What does what mean?" he asked back looking quite shy, like he didn't want to answer the question.

"You know what I mean Harry"

"I.. I.. Um.. I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" I was quite angry at this stage, Jane is right, I do suffer with bad mood swings, "You just make out with me quite majorly and you expect me to be alright when you drop me?"

"I didn't mean to, OK?, I like Ginny, I always have, but then you come along, and confuse everything, and I mean everything, Ron don't like Hermione no-more, Malfoy doesn't hate Muggle-Borns, and well, I'm starting to like you more than Ginny. Which I shouldn't be!"

"Why shouldn't you be?"

"Because that's the way its supposed to be, I'm supposed to be with Ginny, not a Muggle-Born called Nicole!"

"Well then, I'm sorry I interrupted, I'll just be leaving then"

"No.. Wait, I want you Nicole, but its complicated"

"Why is it complicated?" haha, that reminds me of that Avril Lavigne song, I like that song… anyways, yeah, Harry…

"I don't know, it just is"

"For fucks sake Potter, just go out with me and get it over with!!" I was seriously pissed off at this moment but to my surprise Harry smiled and said "OK" and we walked back to the common room, hand-in-hand. Oh my god life can be so wonderful. At times.

* * *

_boy, harry's a bit forward.._

_R&R lovelysss x_


	9. Chapter 9

**Jane POV: Must Kill Ron**

Lessons were fantastic, it turned out that, me and the girls were witches, ha, how strange? But we were, and good ones at that, we were good in all lessons but me and Nicole specialised in DADA and Louise specialised in Potions, I have a feeling she will turn into a death eater, but then again, she is quite loyal.

Lessons were over for the week. Blimey we have been here about a month now and I'm totally missing home, although being in the company of Ron day in day out really wasn't something I was gunna complain about.

Speaking of Ron Weasley, he has been really distracted lately, but that may be because his best friend may die any moment now! Shocking.

But I was going to get his attention tonight, in the shrieking shack, though I don't think anyone will be shrieking in it tonight, if you know what I mean. haha.

"JANEEEEEEEE, JANE JANE JANE, JANEEEE!!"

Hermione screeched running up to me.

"Hey, Hermione, what's up?" I asked

"The book, in the book, it says.. It says," she dropped her voice to whisper "Snape kills Dumbledore at the end of this year!"

"Yeah.. And?"

"Well I thought Snape was on our side?" she questioned

"It'll all become clear in the last book 'Mione" I laughed as Ron came through the portraits hole.

I ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "You busy tonight?" I whispered into his ear, "I have a little something planned"

I leaned back to see his face, it looked a little nervous as he looked back at me, then he glanced over at something or someone, and shrugged. He looked back at me, smiled and said "I cant wait Janey." he kissed my cheek and went off with harry glancing at Hermione as passed.

"Are you ready Ronnie?" I asked Ron, as we left the common room, he nodded and we set off to the whomping willow.

"Why are we here, Jane?" I heard him ask but I didn't reply, I just climbed through the entrance on my way to the shrieking shack.

Finally there, we went into a room and before Ron could even close the door I was kissing him, he kissed me back at first but then resisted.

"Whatsa matter?" I asked him enquiringly

"Nothing, Nothing, Nothing" he replied his voice getting quieter as he repeated the word. He sat down in a chair in the corner and stared out the window.

What the hell was going on with him?

"What are you doing, dude?"

"Huh?.. Oh.. Nothing, Nothing…"

"That is not nothing, why didn't you kiss me back? Why aren't you all over me but instead sitting there quietly whispering nothing and staring out the freaking window?" my rage was getting the better of me, I think I have anger problems, but he saw me getting angry so he said to me:

"Calm down, Janey, I just think.. I think we need to talk"

He was going to break up with me I knew, I knew it, but why? I thought things had been going well, but obviously not. I sat down in a chair opposite him, taking in the area where, Ron had found out that Scabbers wasn't really his pet rat, but the man who betrayed his best friend's parents, causing their death. Creepy…

And then silence. I hate silence, it scares me, silence is a scary sound. Can you imagine if the world had no noise? I would be so scared…

Ron was the one to break the scary silence.

"I think.. We should.. We should break up Janey."

I knew it, I knew it!

"Why?" I asked, tears forming in my ears

"Please, please don't cry, I'm sorry, but I cant do this." he hesitated before carrying on

"I like you, loads, maybe even love you, yeah, that's it I love you, but, Louise.." he was talking to me but spoke as though he was lost speaking to himself. He looked lost for words, but I didn't need an explanation, that one word was enough. Tears formed in my eyes, streamed down my face, as I was angry at everything and everyone, especially and Louise, what had been going on between her and Ron? Had anything happened yet? I needed to know.

"I understand" I told him coldly "but tell me one thing before I leave, has anything happened between you two yet?"

He nodded

"What?"

"Just, kissing."

Tears were strolling down my face uncontrollably, I was hurt and angry and revengeful. I wanted revenge.

"Just kissing?!"

He looked bad, he looked sad and empty but I couldn't feel sorry for him. I loved him, but I hated him too.

"You cheated on me? I hate you!"

"Please, Janey, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, can we just be friends?"

"No and stop calling me Janey!" I said firmly, and stormed to out the door, he didn't run after me, obviously still in the shrieking shack. But I don't care. I will get my revenge.

"Hey babe, what's up? Wheres Ron? Did you two have fun?" Louise asked me smiling, I hate her so much.

"Fuck off, you two-faced whore" I said back to her and went to sit in an armchair away from the crowd.

Louise looked confused, and mumbled something about bed, the lazy cow, gradually, everyone had left the common room apart form Harry and Nicole.

"Janey, honey, Are you ok?" she asked me with a worried tone in her voice, she had noticed I was crying and knew that something serious must have come up as I don't cry for nothing.

"No, I'm not" I cried back, and she hugged me, a motherly hug, that I so badly needed.

"What happened Jane?" she asked and I told her and Harry everything that had happened up in the shrieking shack, boy, you should of seen their faces, shocked at what Ron Weasley and Louise Silk can do.

After I explained it was about, 12 o'clock, time had passed so quickly but it felt to me that time was passing like a tortoise's movement. Harry and Nicole, said they should go to bed, but I didn't want to, I just wanted to be left alone in the common room, to cry my heart out. But I was alone for what? 10 minutes before I was rejoined by the man who shattered my heart. He sat down in an armchair nearby and he looked as though he had been crying as much as I have.

"I'm so sorry Jane" he said to me, but I decided to ignore him.

"I really am sorry, I never meant for it to happen, it just did, she started it, and I should of stopped it, but it felt so right, it felt like I was kissing you, but I realised it wasn't, and I tried to stop it but she wouldn't let me, she kept hold of me, kissing me deeply, in the end I just gave in trying to fight and did it with her, I regret it, but I cant go out with you, I cant go out with anyone, I feel too bad, please, can we just be friends?" I didn't care for his explanation.

"I don't care Ron, you shouldn't of fallen into her trap, urgh, she does this every time, I love you Ron, but I hate you too and I will get revenge"

"Come here" I went over to sit next to him on the two-seated chair he was sitting on, he pulled me close, and whispered sorry a lot, I could feel his tears as I snuggled up to him, I still hate him, but I hate Louise more, she will regret it so much, once I'm done with her. MUAHAHAHAAHAAA!!

* * *

_stupid slutty louise :)_

_oh yeah, i think i forgot to mention this is set in the..._

_6th year :) _

_loveee x_


	10. Chapter 10

**Death Eaters**

I walked up to the Slytherin table, that morning at breakfast, I needed to talk to Draco and I needed to do it now. I went up to him and whispered, "I need to talk to you, now" and I walked out of the great hall knowing he was following.

"What do you want mudblood?" he asked me

"Such harsh words Draco, didn't you care that precious little Louise was the same as me?"

"She's more of a witch than you will ever be"

"Is that so?" I laughed at him, I glanced into the open doors of the hall and saw Louise walking out with Nicole and Lavender, I pushed Draco up against the wall and kissed him, then twisted around so it looked like Draco was the one who had kissed me.

Louise had seen us, I heard her stupid gasp, I broke apart from Blondie and smiled at Louise, while he smiled at me. I winked at Louise and she stormed off. Hahaha serves that bitch right.

"So, anyways Draco, why don't you ditch Louise over there, and come with me?" I told him, "you know I'm much better than that two-faced cow"

"Why is she two-faced?"

"Oh, Haha, of course you do not know, she cheated on you Draco, and Ron cheated on me."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY GIRLFRIEND GOT OFF WITH THAT BLOOD TRAITOR?" He bellowed so the whole hall could hear.

"Yep, Draco, Ron and Louise got off with each other, Ron told me when he dumped me last night." I replied loudly enough so the whole hall could hear but not as loud as Draco was. Ron and Harry came out of the hall just in time to watch Draco kiss me deeply, although I did not feel anything. Nothing. It was not like when I kissed Ron. When I kissed Ron fireworks went off in my mouth, when I kissed Draco, it was just a normal kiss.

So now I was officially with Draco, I was quite miserable, its nothing like being with Ron, he was much nicer. I just think Draco's with me to get revenge on Louise and Ron but that's ok, I'm using him for the same reason.

* * *

_short paragraph :(_

_jane can be a bitch too, babes ;)_

_R&R lovee x_


	11. Chapter 11

**Louise's POV: The Dark Mark**

I can not believe Ron told Jane and Jane told Draco and Draco told the rest of the school so now, I am boyfriendless and Ron is girlfriendless and Draco and Jane are going out!!

After all I did for him, I even joined the stupid death eaters for him, I know it sounds bad, really bad, but, I love him, he wanted me to join, so I obliged, but now I have the dark mark on my arm, and well I'm scared someone will spot it, but then again I'm not scared of them, I'm just worried I will lose my friends.

I was alone in the dormitory when Jane walked in, I whispered "Jane?" but when she noticed I was there she started to leave.

"No, Wait." I begged

"What do you want Louise?" she spoke coldly

"I'm sorry for what happened with Ron, I didn't mean it.." I trailed off

"No, you never are, are you Louise? But its ok, but you should feel sorry for Draco, I'm dumping him by the way, he's too blond and weird for me, and he's so obsessed with the job Voldemort set him, everyone knows he ain't gunna complete it, I mean come on!" I sighed.

"Jane, can I show you something?" I was going to show her the dark mark, I needed to tell someone and I knew I could trust Jane even if she did hate me at this moment.

"Sure." I heard and I lifted up the sleeve of my robe to reveal the mark, she gasped and walked backwards.

"Louise, oh man, Louise, I cant believe you did that, I mean, I thought you were loyal, oh man, Louise, I'm gunna have to tell Nicole, you know." she finally said

"Yeah I know, and I didn't mean to, but Draco asked me too and I did and.."

"Yeah, I know, anyways, god, I can not wait until next weekend and we can go to hogsmeade. I wanna see Fred and George's shop" she smiled and left.

I knew everything was going to be alright from there. But I still had the mark. And I have no idea what to do about it.

* * *

_:O:O:O:O:O TRAITORRRRR :)_

_R&R, LOVLIESSS_


	12. Chapter 12

**Jane's POV: Hogsmeade**

I can not believe Louise can be so stupid, the mother figure out of our group has joined the Death Eaters, blimey, what an example, eh? Oh well.

"Nicole, Louise has done something stupid again." I said to her as I sat down next to Ron in the common room.

"Why? What did she do?"

"Come here"

"Lets just say she has a mark on her arm" I whispered to Nicole out of everybody else ear reach. Nicole sat back down and breathed "oh my god"

"What?" everyone else said in unison

"Cant tell, sorry" Nicole answered

"Oi, Ron, Draco is such a nut case, will you go out with me again?" I asked Ron

"Do I really need to answer that?" he smiled and I smiled back, then we were kissing passionately laying down on the sofa. I heard lots of 'get a room's and then a pillow hit me on the head, I knew harry had done it, so I threw it back and sat up. In Ron's arms, aw, I love him so much.

Hogsmeade today, woo hoo, I can not believe I get to see all the fascinating shops described in the books!

Its gunna be so awesome! I was holding hands with Ron, when I saw Draco and I suddenly remembered I forgot to dump him, he approached me and Ron and said: "What's this?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Malfoy, I forgot to tell you, you were dumped" I smacked my head In a stupidly way, "Silly me" I smiled and walked off leaving him in shock.

The train ride their was short, and before I knew it I was walking along the pavement, seeing all the shops I read about in the books.

"Lets go to yours brother's shop Ron" I shouted at him, running forward to find the shop I had wanted to visit ever since I read about it. Finally there, woo hoo, man it looks so much more better than I ever could have imagined it, we went inside, and met up with Fred and George, apart from Ron, they were my favourite Harry Potter characters.

"Hey" Fred said approaching me, Ron, Harry and Nicole.

"Oh, My, God, your Fred and George oh my god Nicole its Fred and George!! Ahhh" I said a little too excitedly, receiving looks of be wilderness from Harry, Ron and the twins Nicole just rolled her eyes and said: "God, calm down Janey, we know who it is, we spent the summer with them, L-O-L"

Did she just say 'L-O-L'? haha!!

"I don't care, they're still amazing!!" I screamed in awe.

"Well, always glad to see we have a fan" George said smiling, "great to see you again Jane!"

"Yes, oh my god, you remember me! YOU ARE AMAZING!!" oops did I just say that out loud?

"Thanks, it amazes me and Fred also that we are so amazing" George replied smiling

"You are so cool though, all those things you did at Hogwarts, and now this shop, all this cool stuff, you are so so so cool"

"Urhm.. Yeah" they replied in unison, "as you are such a fan you can have anything In this shop, free of charge"

"HAAHA! You said that in unison and… OMFG!! thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

And I started searching the shop looking at stuff, I went down some stairs to find..

FRED AND NICOLE KISSING !! WTF?!

I ran back up the stairs and bumped into Harry,

"Hey Janey" He said

"Hey," I replied, "you going down there?" I pointed down the stairs.

"Yeah, George said I should go check it out"

"I wouldn't go down there if I was you, just wait"

"Thanks for your concern Jane, but I'll just go down now ha ha"

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn ya" he smiled but went down anyways. I heard Harry scream 'what the hell' and he stormed up the stairs and out of the shop, and Nicole running after him, telling him he was dumped.

What a bitch? Oh well that's Nicole for ya. Haha, or as Nicole says 'L-O-L'

**Harry POV: Traitor **

I cant believe that just happened to me! Me! The boy-who-lived any person would kill at a chance to be my girlfriend and I just get dumped for a weasley, how the hell can a weasley compare to me? A potter? No I mustn't think like that, the weasleys are my friends, my family, I cant think that way about them but its so easy! I deserve to have Nicole. But if I cant have her, I shall have Ginny, great, Ginny, the whiney little girl who is in love with me. Wait.. Ginny.. Harry Potter you are a genius, I will go out with Ginny and Nicole will get jealous because she hates Ginny, I am a genius!!

* * *

_lol harry :)_

_and FRED & NICOLE?_

_;)_

_loveee x_


	13. Chapter 13

**Jane's POV: Pumpkin Juice and Coffee**

"Wow, what a commotion? So I was thinking of getting this, this and this, what do you think Ron?" I asked him showing up the items I was going to get.

"Aren't you interested in what Nicole just did to Harry?" he asked me, I laughed so hardly my sides hurt

"Me- Care- Nicole- All the time- Ha Ha Ha Ha" I said gasping for air as I laughed

"What?" I stopped laughing (and it was hard) and said:

"She does it all the time, her last boyfriend, Sam, don't even know she was going out with harry. She drops them like that" I snapped my fingers " 'life's too short' she says"

"Oh, That explains things, so yeah, okay, those are good things to get, I'm gunna get these, do you think you could get them though? Since you get everything for free and I don't"

"Sure Ronnie" I smiled and pecked him on the lips. I said goodbye to the A-M-A-Z-I-N-G twins and Nicole and left for a little romantic tea shop down the road which I know is where Harry took Cho.

"I know this place, Harry took Cho here last year" Ron said.

"yuup" I replied.

We went in and got served quite quickly, Ron had pumpkin juice and I had a coffee. God, had I missed coffees! Pumpkin juice ain't what its cracked up to be, trust me!

Minutes passed, I really didn't know what to talk about, but I had to think of something fast because I hate silence…

"So, what were you and Nicole saying about Louise the other day?" Ron asked me, obviously eager to know the gossip. I wasn't sure whether to tell him; it was a known fact the weasleys hated Death Eaters… but then again Louise wasn't a proper Death Eater was she?

"um… err…" I mumbled.

"you don't have to tell me if you don't want to Janey"

"no… its just, its quite a BIG secret if yah get me… um… okay I'll tell you; but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, k?"

"okay, I promise."

"well… Louise is sort of… a… well a… a Death Eater"

Ron looked very shocked as I said that. He looked quite blank as well, like he wasn't sure what to say to that.

"are you… I mean… are you sure?" he asked me.

"yes, I've seen the mark"

"oh my merlin, I just cant believe it, she didn't seem the sort…"

HAHA! He said 'oh my merlin,' what a nerd?!

"Draco forced her into it, well that's what she told me, Louise is a loyal girl, and to be honest I'm not sure what side she is being loyal too"

At that Malfoy walked in with one of the slytherin sluts, looked over at us, and if I'm honest he looked quite sad but that's probably because of the task he has been set, but Ron gave him proper evils, took my hand and took me out of the shop.

"lets go back to Hogwarts yeah?" Ron asked me.

I nodded and we made our way back to Hogwarts, Ron seemed a bit off, but I guess that's because he just found out someone he thought to be his friend is a Death Eater…

* * *

_:) R&R, my beautiesss x_


	14. Chapter 14

**Louise's POV: Heart To Heart**

"I missed you" I heard coming from behind me, I turned around to see Draco Malfoy

"Excuse me" I looked around to see if anyone was around, until I remembered I was in the dungeons and no-one goes down to the dungeons after hours.

"You know what I said Louise" he started edging forward to me, and I walked backwards until I backed into a wall, he smirked though you could see in his eyes he was unhappy.

He was really close to me, he grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleave; we both looked down to my bare arm.

Draco frowned as did I.

"its horrible isn't it?" he asked/whispered while he stroked the Dark Mark on my arm.

"what do you mean?" I asked him quietly.

He let go of my arm, lent against the wall and slid down, so he was sitting on the dungeon floor.

"you know what I mean, the dark mark, the dark lord, my whole family idolises him but I hate him." he sounded like he was going to cry, I felt really bad that he always had to go through stuff all alone, sure he had those two goofs but what use where they? They can hardly remember their own name.

"I know about your task Draco" I said to him, he looked at me eyes wide open

"how do you know?" he asked shocked.

"it doesn't matter how I know, but Draco you don't have to do it, Dumbledore will die anyways"

"how do you know he will die? Huh?"

"I just do."

"you're freaking me out with all your knowledge Lou"

"haha, yeah, but seriously Draco, you don't have to be a Death Eater you know? You don't have to follow in your fathers footsteps" I gave him a peck on the lips and got up to leave, he stood up too.

"Louise.."

"yeah?"

"I meant it when I said I missed you" he sounded sad, but sincere, I smiled at him, he smiled back, a small smile but a smile all the same. He took my hand…

"I'm sorry I forced you into becoming a Death Eater"

"I don't mind Draco, honestly"

"you're a great girl you know, Louise, but I just cant get over the fact you cheated on me with that blood traitor…"

"I'm very very sorry about that, I don't know WHAT came over me haha"

"but, can we be together again now? Because, darling, did I miss you."

"I missed you too" and with that we kissed.

ok, I'm not going to go into much details, but was that kiss amazing.

* * *

_draco has a heart? ;)_

_laalaalaaa, i love draco 3_

_lovee x_


	15. Chapter 15

**Nicole POV: Thoughts…**

I can not believe Louise is a death eater, of course, she isn't a loyal one, but then again, if she wasn't loyal… wouldn't she get killed by Voldie?

SHIT! Note to self: Tell Louise Voldie is gunna kill her.

Anyways, word on the street, is that Louise and the Slytherin prince are going back out… he's such a idiot, she'll just cheat on him again… well probably, she usually does, but when she did it with Ron, seriously it was her best friends boyfriend, not even _I_ would do that! And I'm the slut of group!

But that's Louise Silk for ya.

Hm…

"Yah wanna piece of meeeee, oooohhh yeaaaaah"

Yeah, I'm singing to myself.

And yeah, I'm singing Britney.

But Britney's songs are good… well some of them.

I miss all the music from home, they all have SHIT wizard crap. Ugh, please. I miss Coldplay and Snow Patrol. They're legends, not fucking those guys who dress like women or whatever they are.

Oh well, im quite bored, I would usually be making out with Harry, but I dumped him.

Dunno why… just felt like it.

But I have, like, Fred Weasley.

He's great… but he's gunna be dead soon, so that kinda sucks. And yeah, I've finished the last book, and yes, I did cry, J.K.Rowling basically killed off EVERYONE!!

And its really weird, seeing all these people and thinking they're gunna die soon. Haha.

I wish I could tell them… that would be a nice conversation.

"Hi"

"…Hello?"

"You're gunna die next year" big smiley face

"…ooookay" backs away slowly

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!!1

God, I can imagine it… haha I think I'm gunna piss myself, and people are looking at me weird haha, but seriously, that would be funny… I might try it out on someone soon… MUAHAHAAHAHAAA!!

* * *

_Nicole's weird ;)_

_but i love it._

_R&R, my beauties x_


	16. Chapter 16

**Jane POV: New Arrival**

I wonder what Nicole is laughing at… she looks like she's gunna piss herself… oh shit! Now she has her evil face on…

OH WELLZZZ!

Draco and Louise are going back out… good for them I guess, I swear she's turning evil.

Ron seems a bit off with her at the moment, I don't think he likes her since I told him her secret. Haha serves her right.

I'm tired actually… I've had a long day…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard Nicole scream, I opened my eyes to see what she was screaming at.

"Nic, why are you screaming?!"

"J-J-Jakee!!" she pointed towards the common room entrance. And there stood the person I hated most in this world apart from Lord Voldemort.

Wait… scratch that, Lord Voldemort is nicer than Jake.

"What the hell?" I heard him ask himself, "this isn't Kingdom Hearts, stupid bloody munchkins."

Oookay… Jake is weird.

"Nicole?" he screamed.

"Oh shit!" I heard Nicole whisper, "yes, Jake, it is I, Nicole, um, what are you doing here?"

He walked over to us, wobbling as he went, Jake is disgusting, fat and gay. Ugh. See? Dear old Voldie is much better than him!!

"Who's that?" Ron whispered in my ear.

"Um… well… I knew him, like, before, from where me, Nicole and Louise were before we came here…" I told him, a little confused.

"Riiiightt…" I guess I confused him too.

**Jake POV: What The Hell?!**

What am I doing here? Nicole and that skank, Jane is here, I guess this is where they have been hiding out… hmm… interesting.

But I swear I saw that dude from that movie Nicole loves. Ain't that Harry Pooter or Potter or something? But I thought I was going to Kingdom Hearts… that's what that little munchkin told me… note to self: kill that munchkin, I was excited to go to the land of Kingdom Hearts.

Axel is SO hot. So is Roxas! YUM!

**Jane POV: Jake The Fattie**

WHY was he here? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?

I've been good! I didn't turn into a Death Eater, or cheat on the 'Boy Who Lived'!!

Wait, that's it! Its all Louise's fault! Stupid Louise joining the Death Eaters, made fate turn on us, so we have to put up with Jake The Fattie Fattie Bom Bom!

Argh, I feel terrible. I need a good makeout session with Ron.

* * *

_Jakes a guy i know in real life, and hes FAT and i dont like him :)_

_lovee x_


	17. Chapter 17

**Louise POV: Death Eater…**

Jake Lawrence is here! WTF?!

That's just weird. But whatever.

Draco's been doing really well with that thing the Dark Lord set him to do, it's a shame he doesn't complete it, but oh well, he'll soon come to the light side.

Hopefully before I get pulled over to the dark side,

Its so tempting, they're so nice there, but Nicole and Jane will kill me, but then again, I could just kill them first. MUAHAHAHA- wait, they're my friends.

Ugh, shit, I can't become evil!!

"Hey baby" Draco grabbed me from behind.

I smiled at him, "Hiya!"

He let go and grabbed my hand, taking me towards the Slytherin common room, I've been spending a lot of time there lately.

"So, how ya been?"

"Good, Draco, I- um- think I'm turning… well… evil."

"What do you mean 'Evil'?"

"You know what I mean, you're whole family are it."

"haha, you? As evil as my father? You're best friends with Harry Potter's girlfriend-"

"Ex-Girlfriend." I sighed,

"Whatever, you're not evil Lou."

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly best friends with Nicole and Jane anymore." I let go of his hand, and walked up to one of the weird moving paintings.

"What?"

"Nicole and Jane and Ron and Harry and Hermione and everyone, they all seem so close, but like, not me, I'm closer to all you stupid Slytherins, and future Death Eater, and I mean, Snape even likes me!"

"Be evil then."

"But I cant!"

"Louise, just 'cause you hang around with Slytherins doesn't make you evil, or dark, or whatever, its what's inside, what you feel like, do you feel evil?"

"Well… yeah"

He smirked at me, "Maybe the sorting hat made its first mistake" and he walked off towards the dungeons.

NUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAA.

* * *

_the real life louise is evil too :)_

_btw, all the non-hp characters are based on real life people_

_:) loveee x (R&R)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Jane POV: Dark Louise**

"Hey guys, do you know what happened with Fattie?" Louise asked as she walked through the portrait hole.

"We don't know, Louise, where have you been, we haven't seen you all weekend?" Nicole asked. It was quite late, not many people were in the common room.

"Oh, um… I, um…" Louise was looking nervous, there's something she's hiding from us.

Nicole stood up and walked over to Louise, "I asked you a question, and I want a honest answer."

"I um…" Nicole gave her 'the face of doom.' I hate that face, its scary!

"I've been staying with the Slytherins."

"WHAT?!" Nicole was furious, so was I.

I knew this would happen.

"Louise, why were you staying with the Slytherins?" I asked her.

"I, um, don't know, I just have, you know," She was still stuttering, "They're nice."

"Nice?! Nice?! Louise, they're all fucking Lord Voldemort worshipers, who think the only important thing in life, is serving dear Voldie"

"Don't talk about them that way! They're nice, and you know, they hardly ever talk about the Dark Lord."

"Dark Lord?! Dark fucking Lord?!"

A argument is about to happen, I can feel it.

Nicole grabbed Louise's arm, Louise tried to resist but Nicole had a firm grip, I know what's going on here.

Nicole yanked up Louise's sleeve, to show the dark mark scarred in her arm. A few gasps went on throughout the room.

"This isn't just a fluke, Louise, you're a real life, Voldemort loving, Slytherin mother fucker, why are you even still here, get out and never talk to me again!"

Louise looked at me, pleading for me to save her, I just looked away, as she walked out the common room, I stormed after her though.

"Janey, where are you going?" Nicole shouted after me, "she doesn't deserve sympathy."

…

I found Louise, sitting on the floor, not far from the fat lady portrait, crying. I didn't know dark people cry… hm. I sat down next to her.

"Hey" I smiled at her.

"Hi, so, like, are you the only one that don't hate me?"

"From Gryffindor, yeah."

"Oh."

"Don't be like that, you were born to be on the dark side, I don't blame you, I mean, we all saw it coming."

"Yeah, I might ask Dumbledore if I can move to Slytherin, I think it will be best."

"Yeah, it probably will… hm… Dumbledore, I bet he fancies Harry" I smirked at my little hypothesis.

"What?!" Louise laughed at me,

"Oh, I don't know, look, I don't care if you're evil, but the others do, but don't worry, it'll all work out in the end, once Potty kills off Voldie."

"Hey, biatch, don't give away the ending!!" she play-hit me on the arm.

"Haha, oh, puh-lease, now we're here the whole of its gunna change, now go see Dumble before he croaks it," I stood up, "and, by the way, Jake's Hufflepuff." I winked at her and left.

* * *

_janes so kind :)_

_(janes based on me (H))_

_r&r, sexy people x_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hermione…**

"Hermione, what are you reading?" Harry asked Hermione the next day at breakfast.

Louise was sitting at the Slytherin table, and looked like she was enjoying herself, I was the only one who was happy for her though.

"The best book ever, Harry," Hermione replied, "but you can't read it" She smiled at him, then went back to reading.

She was reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, I wonder what part she's up to…

"Oh my Merlin," I can't get over how gay that sounds! "Ron, you are such a prick sometimes!" Hermione shouted.

"Huh? What I do now?" Ron asked, his mouth full of Toast + Eggs.. EW, how am I supposed to snog him now?!

"You lef- um, nothing, don't worry" Hermione mumbled.

"Women, and they're moods" Ron tutted and went back to stuffing his face.

So Hermione's up to the part when Ron walks out on them… I wonder what she'll think about when her and Ron snog it.

I wonder if that will even happen now that I'm with Ron, what if Ron splits up with me, or cheats on me, how can Rose and Hugo be born if I'm with Ron?

"What's a matter, babe?" Ron asked me, I looked at him, I think I'm gunna cry…

"N-n-nothing…" I stuttered, then got up and ran back to dorm.

* * *

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_short chapter :(_

_.._

_i have writers block atm, but i'm not at school_

_(YAY!) so i'll try and.. update moreeeee._

_lovee x_


	20. Chapter 20

**Louise POV: Daryl?**

Dumbledore let me move to the slytherin house, yay!

I guess he agreed its for the best.

Its breakfast now, my favourite meal of the day :).

I just saw Janey storm outta the hall pretty upset, I wonder whats a matter?

MENTAL NOTE: Talk to Janey later.

"Hey Louise, hows it going?" Draco's friend Blaise asked me.

"I'm good thanks, and you?" I replied, smiling, Blaise was really nice, and pretty hot too.

"I'm good, my girlfriends just started Hogwarts and she made it to Slytherin" He said, a big bright smile on his face.

"Oh thats good, whats her name?"

"Daryl"

"Daryl? I know a Daryl, she went to my old school."

"Really? Its a pretty uncommon name for a girl, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is!"

...

"Hey baby" A pretty red-headed girl came up to Blaise and kissed him on the cheek, who I can only expect to be Daryl.

"Heya" Blaise replied to her, Daryl sat down opposite me, I swear I recognise her...

"Louise?!"

"Daryl?!"

"OMG! LOUISE! I can't believe its you!!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Daryl? What are you doing here?"

"Blaise wanted me to come" She smiled.

"Janes gunna be so happy you're here"

"Janes here too?"

"Yeah, and Nicole!"

"O-M-G! I've gotta go find them!"

"Nicoles over at the Gryffindor table, and I think Janes probably with Ron in the Gryffindor common room!"

"O-M-G, I'll see you later!"

* * *

_this was a pretty useless chapter, but i wanted to add daryl in as a character :)_

_R&R loveee x_


End file.
